Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens driving apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dual lens driving apparatus applicable to a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a lens assembly employed in an electronic device normally adopt a voice coil motor (VCM) as an autofocus mechanism. The elastic piece of the voice coil motor can drive the carrier which carries the lens assembly. Specifically, the deformation of the elastic piece caused by external force provides the degree of freedom and the restoring force required by the movement of the carrier, whereby the autofocus functionality can be achieved.
For satisfying a variety of requirements of photographing, the electronic device equipped with two lens assemblies gradually becomes the mainstream in the market. However, the two lens assemblies of the conventional electronic device are driven by two different voice coil motors, which lengthens the entire focusing time and results in high electric energy consumption.
Accordingly, how to improve the dual lens driving apparatus so as to reduce the entire focusing time and electric energy consumption has become one of the most important goal of relevant industry.